The present invention relates to antenna equipment fixed to the chassis of a UHF tuner.
In general, antenna equipment of this type is constructed of two antenna pins, a single fixed resistor, and supporting members for supporting these elements. It is mounted so that the parts other than the fore ends of the two antenna pins may lie inside the chassis of the UHF tuner.
With such antenna equipment of the UHF tuner, the volume occupied in the chassis by the internal elements is large because most parts of the equipment are disposed therein. Recently, UHF tuners are made from a hybrid IC and the circuit density thereof is thus made high, so that the chassis becomes very small in size. Accordingly, miniaturization of the antenna equipment is desired.